villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 11th full-length animated feature film Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-nemesis and Philip's owner. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses in DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt, Raiden the Moon King in Kubo and the Two Strings, Francis Dolarhyde in Red Dragon, Hades in Clash of the Titans, and Lord Voldemort in the Harry Potter franchise. In the film's video game adaptation, he was voiced by Kayvan Novak. Description Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness, which is often an occurring gag in the movie, although this only happened about four times. Throughout the film, Victor's cravat (British scarf) changes serveral times, but no other clothing item he wears does this. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a sarcastic, argumentative, arrogant, greedy and pompous hunter who does not care about hunting laws or animals. He loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' At Tottington Hall First Victor rings the bell and gives shows her flowers. Then Totty tries to convince Victor not to shoot them but Victor tells that he wants to. As he tries to shoot a rabbit, Wallace's machine sucks it up. Then Victor then wonders how the rabbit disappeared. Then his toupee gets sucked up and later he gets sucked. Then he gets out and asks him what he does with them and then skeptically says humane when Totty says that then he asks Wallace to pay for his toupee. Then he takes a black rabbit, thinking that it was his wig. In the Church During a town meeting taking place after a night where a creature, the Were-Rabbit, ate most of the town's vegetables, Victor later enters in the midst of it offering to shoot the animal. However, Lady Tottington persuades the townsfolk to let Anti-Pesto capture the Were-Rabbit humanely and also continue their services, much to his slight irritation. Witnessing Wallace's transformation Then he comes to Totty's house and sees Totty with Wallace together. Then he makes Wallace and Gromit go to their trap. Then he threatens him and forces him to fight. Since Wallace was transforming, Victor gets punched by him and the he and Gromit watch the transformation in horror. Then he grins evily knowing Wallace was the were-rabbit. When Gromit drives away, he makes another evil grin as he plots a plan. Getting the bullets Then he goes to the vicar's house and threatens him how to kill him. Then he is shown about the book about the were monsters. Then the vicor gives him 3 bullets which are the only things to kill a were- rabbit. After getting the bullets, he leaves. Convincing the town Then Victor comes to the church when the people argue with Totty that the were-rabbit is still eating the vegetables.Then Victor told the town that he will kill him. This left Totty no choice but to allow him. Attempting to take down the Were-Rabbit Victor comes to Wallace's house in West Wallaby Lane in the night where he tries to kill him. Then he realized it was Gromit in disguise. Then he locks him and leAves. Vegetable Contest Victor later comes to the contest and tells Officer Albert Mackintosh that the beast is not killed who mistakenly said it. Then he calms the folks down and says that he has one bullet. When Victor runs out of bullets, he asks the vicar who doesn't have one. Then he sees the golden carrot and argues with Totty. Wallce then thumps him. Then he takes the carrot and loads up and he climbs a pipe which Wallace later smashes and Victor lands in a cotton candy machine. Final Battle Then Victor sees Totty and Wallace holding hands right after she knew the were-rabbit was Wallace. Then Victor accidently revealed his plans. Then as he makes an attempt to shoot him, he gets sprayed by Totty in the eyes. Then when Wallace hops off, he pins Totty and also comedicaly said that he actually like her hair piunned back. Then he follows Wallace. During that time, Philip was chasing Gromit and Victor got bumped by Philip by accident. When he comes back on his feet, he saw Wallace on the flag pole and Victor shoots. Unfortunately, Gromit's plane shields Wallace. By losing his last chance, Victor smashes his gun by jumping on it. Then he sees Wallace and Gromit falling to the cheese tent. Defeat Then he says no one can beat him and then Totty, who managed to be free, whacks him with a giant carrot and falls and the tent. While partially unconscious, he is then dressed in the rabbit suit by Gromit and was sent to divert the mob from entering the tent where the real Were-Rabbit is. Philip, believing Victor to be the beast, bites his master, and the angry mob chases Victor away. At this point afterwards, his true fate with the mob on the chase remains a mystery; however, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town instead. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (videogame) Victor Quartemaine and his dog Philip, also appeared as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Quotes Trivia *Instead of being Lady Tottington's suitor as in the final movie, Victor was originally written in the initial script as her son and was named Tristrum. *Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. **He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were either animals (Feathers McGraw for example) or, in Preston's case, robots. He will be followed by Piella Bakewell. **Victor is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. *It is unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired a rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws and even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. *He is his voice actor's (Ralph Fiennes) second animated villainous role after Rameses (another Dreamworks villain) and before the Moon King (another stop motion villain). *The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle. *His surname could be derived from Allan Quatermain, the protagonist of the 1885 novel King Solomon's Mines by the late H. Rider Haggard. Navigation Category:Aristocrats Category:Poachers Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Love rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Category:Outcast Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer